With thousands of vehicle engineers and rapidly improving vehicle technology, vehicle original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) continually provide increased features for customer utilization. The vehicle is a highly complex computing system with a massive number of controls and inputs, and these features give customers a good deal of control over the driving experience and vehicle environment.
Unfortunately, like many complex technical systems, learning all of these features is sometimes difficult. Drivers are often focused on the task of driving, and few people sit in their vehicle for long periods of time when parked, so the opportunities to interact with a vehicle to learn all about its functionality are limited. Many customers can go the entire life of a lease or even a vehicle without ever fully utilizing the features that the vehicle provides.
If customers knew about the features, and how to use them all, the customers might experience a significant improvement in their opinion about the vehicle, the vehicle experience and even the vehicle manufacturer. Unless those customers are willing to sit through vehicle demonstrations before purchase, or read substantial vehicle manuals, however, the chance of those customers missing out on useful and interesting features remains fairly high.